¡Somos Vikingos!
by RainSlayer
Summary: La vida es sencilla para los vikingos pero para otros no tanto... El amor y el deseo saca lo peor de ellos y no pueden controlarse HipoxAstrid
1. Chapter 1

**Vikingo**

¡Estaba molesta! ¡Muy molesta!

Ese idiota sacaba lo peor de ella y en esta ocasión no fue la excepción, todo comenzó con una simple discusión y el muy idiota se lo tomó enserio, fue a tal grado que en un arranque de ira pronunció unas palabras muy fuertes.

**¡ASI PUES SERA MEJOR TERMINAR LO NUESTRO ESTÚPIDO IDIOTA!**-Con esas últimas palabras ella se marchó de la Fragua con varias lágrimas.

Eso ocurrió en la tarde y desde ese entonces se había quedado en su casa encerrada, para su suerte sus padres habían decidido ir a otra aldea con la excusa de vacacionar, dejando a Astrid sola.

Era de noche y ella seguía llorando por su rompimiento hasta que de repente escucho un crujido venir de su ventana, rápidamente se paró de su cama con su hacha en mano

Sin embargo apenas logro distinguir una silueta entre las luces de su cuarto ¡ERA ESE IDIOTA!.

**¿Hi...Hipo?**-Preguntó con un tono de duda y sorpresa al ver a su ahora ex novio en la ventana, sin embargo recordó porque estaba enojada-**¿QUE HACES AQUI MALDITO INFELIZ?**

Pero Hipo no se molesta en contestar o prestar atención a las amenazas de la rubia, entro al cuarto y tranquilamente se recargo en la pared más cercana.

**¡NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ ASI QUE TE VAS O YO...!**-Pero fue interrumpida con una pregunta que la tomó por sorpresa.

**¿Me amas Astrid?**-Preguntó tranquilamente Hipo

¡Que tenía en la cabeza! ¡¿Cómo era posible que preguntara eso después de lo ocurrido aquella tarde?! ¡Ella no cedería esta vez!

**¡No!**-Contestó totalmente segura pero escucho una risa de parte de Hipo ¡Eso sí que era extraño!

En un movimiento rápido Hipo encerró a Astrid contra la pared, ella había tirado su hacha por la brusquedad que utilizo su ex novio para encerrarla y sin saber la razón ¡Gimió!

**Te preguntaré una vez más ¿Me amas?**- Preguntó esta vez más seriamente.

Astrid se encontraba muy nerviosa al ver la nueva actitud de Hipo, se notaba en sus gestos, su tono de voz y por supuesto en sus ojos, normalmente eran claros, cariñosos y con un brillo que le daban alegría pero esta vez era diferente, eran más opacos, fríos y... ¡¿Acaso la miraba con deseó?!

**¡No!-**Respondió otra vez tratando de evadir aquellos penetrantes ojos.

Hipo sonrió-Como tú quieras-De repente la beso, pero no era un beso común y corriente, era un beso apasionado y candente, un beso que la hizo gemir. Hipo rompió el beso y volvió a preguntar lo mismo.

**¿Qué tal ahora?**-Seguía con lo mismo

**¡No!**-¡Ni siquiera ella sabía cómo había logrado decir esas palabras después de aquel apasionado beso!

Eso dejo vía libre a Hipo, la acostó en la cama sin ninguna delicadeza y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la volvió a besar de la misma forma, solo que esta vez al terminarlo bajo a su cuello donde comenzó a mordisquearlos, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas, marcas que notaría cualquiera, todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas para Astrid y lo único que podía hacer era gemir, ¡Gemir hasta el cansancio!

Hipo abandonó su cuello, lentamente quito las hombreras y se dispuso hacer lo mismos con su blusa, cuando terminó su piel se erizo por el frío al igual que sus pezones los cuales se pusieron rígidos, a pesar de los años Astrid seguía teniendo un cuerpo envidiable y más ahora que se estaba convirtiendo en mujer.

**Parece que alguien está ansiosa**-Dijo de una forma burlona, Astrid resoplo molesta.

Hipo sin perder tiempo comenzó a degustar de esas medias naranjas que Astrid tenia, mordisqueando por todos lados, dándoles un trato especial a sus pezones, succionando cada uno como si fuese amamantado, ella solo gemía más fuerte y rasguñaba desesperadamente su espalda.

Pasó un tiempo más hasta que dejó de jugar con sus pechos, lentamente dirigió sus manos a su falda y la quito de un movimiento dejando ver la ropa interior de Astrid, era roja, muy apetecible.

Hipo comenzó a desvestirse bajo la atenta mirada de Astrid, todos esos años en la fragua y como entrenador le habían dejado un cuerpo atlético, no tanto pero lo suficiente para que más que una chica fantaseara con él.

Ambos con sólo ropa interior encima se miraban atentamente e Hipo no dudó en preguntar de nuevo.

**¿Me amas ahora Astrid?**-Preguntó

**¡Nunca!**-Contestó la rubia, eso molestó a Hipo, rompió con fuerza sus bragas para bajar sus bóxer y penetrar a la rubia de golpe.

Ella gritó al sentirse llena y comenzó a gemir cuando Hipo comenzó a moverse de una manera brusca y rápida. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, eso ocurrió meses atrás cuando ella decidió visitarlo a la fragua, una cosa llegó a la otra y tuvieron su primera vez, en el escritorio de él, fue incómodo pero no le quito el hecho que lo hicieron con amor.

Pero esta vez era diferente... ¡ESTA VEZ ERA EL DESEO QUE LOS MANTENIA UNIÉNDOSE EN UN MANJAR DE PLACER!

Astrid sentía el miembro de su compañero golpeaba en su interior, frotándose con sus paredes de terciopelo aceitado, volviéndose cada vez más grande... ¡Oh Thor!

Hipo no le tomaba mucha importancia a los gritos de Astrid, sólo se dedicaba a penetrar a la rubia como un desquiciado, cambio de posición al haberse aburrido de la anterior esta vez con ella encima...

Astrid no sabía si estaba arriba o abajo, el placer nublo cualquier pensamiento y dejándose llevar, arqueando su espalda cuando su orgasmo la tomo por completo, gritó como nunca lo había hecho.

Hipo no estaba en las mejores condiciones y más cuando las paredes de Astrid lo apretaron deliciosamente, creando un mejor contacto con su miembro el cual no pudo soportar, rugió como un dragón y liberó una abundante carga seminal que fue directamente al vientre de la chica.

Ambos sudaban y jadeaban, habían tenido una buena sesión de sexo, de repente Astrid noto que los ojos de Hipo volvían a tener aquel brillo y una mirada de culpa mezclada con vergüenza. Dudo en hablar pero aun así lo hizo.

**¡Astrid lamentó mucho lo que...!**-Pero fue esta vez interrumpido por la chica

**Tu ganas**-Acostó su cabeza en su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos-**Te amo**

Finalmente calló dormida, Hipo sonrió, beso su cabeza con ternura y la abrazó con fuerza para quedarse dormido juntó a la persona que más amaba en éste mundo.

**Hoooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Si ya sé que debería continuar con mis historias pero desde hace mucho quería publicar algo así, una serie de pequeños relatos sexuales entre Hipo y Astrid, pero no tan serios como muchos, tendrán algunos un toque de humor.**

**Cabe recalcar que esta historia no es 100% mía, hace más de 6 meses que leí un lemon en ingles de esta pareja, y era la misma situación, pero de repente desapareció y por más que la busque nunca la volví a encontrar y eso que tenía buenas críticas, si uno de ustedes sabe de cual historia estoy hablando ya que llevan más tiempo que yo, no duden en ponerla en los comentarios.**

**Esta serie se llamara "Somos Vikingos"**

**No la actualizare tan seguido pero si en una de esas tengo imaginación no dudare en publicarlo un capitulo.**

**Comenten porque son ustedes los que mi inspiran a continuar escribiendo.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y no se preocupen pronto publicare Cumpleaños (eso dices cada vez lo terminas sacando dos semanas después)**

**Adiós **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Somos Vikingos!**

**Vikinga**

Para Hipo la vida no era fácil, sus deberes como entrenador y herrero no eran sencillos, sumándole las eternas pláticas con su padre de cómo manejar la aldea, le habían dejado agotado y en un momento de total cansancio decidió descansar por lo menos toda la noche en la fragua. Lejos de su padre, lejos de Bocón, lejos de la academia, lejos de Berk.

Entró a la fragua sin que nadie lo viera y buscó lo que tanto anhelaba, ¡Su cama!, sin perder tiempo se acostó en su cómoda y suave cama finalmente podría dormir, sus párpados empezaron a ceder y poco a poco cerró sus ojos...

¡Crack!

Un ruido no le tomó importancia.

¡Crack!

Otra vez el mismo ruido no quería levantarse ¡Por Thor no quería levantarse!

¡Crack!

Maldita sea ¡Por que los dioses me odian!

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la trastienda, para su sorpresa había un culpable de aquel ruido o mejor dicho una culpable.

**¡Astrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**-Preguntó un sorprendido Hipo

Astrid sólo sonrió maliciosamente ¡Había encontrado a su presa!

Hipo notó esa mirada un tanto perturbadora y no sólo eso, si no que su novia venía vestida de una manera un poco atrevida, tenía una falda de cuero similar a la de Brutilda, sólo que más corta, no traía sus típicos mayones por lo que lucía sus esplendorosas piernas, sus hombreras tampoco estaban sólo traía su camisa de siempre y lo mejor era que sus labios traían un tono de rojo más elevado de lo normal.

**Ehh ¿Astrid?-**Volvió a preguntar Hipo después de no recibir respuesta de su novia.

Sin embargo Astrid con una sonrisa maliciosa arrastró a su novio hacia su habitación, lo empujó hasta la cama y se subió sobre él comenzando a darle pequeños besos en todo el rostro pero el único problema era que Hipo no estaba de humor para _**eso**_.

**A...As...Astrid para...Astrid espera**-Dijo Hipo, para su suerte Astrid paro.

**¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Acaso no quieres?**-Preguntó mientras frotaba sus caderas con su entrepierna.

**Por supuesto que sí pero linda hoy no es mi día óptimo, estoy cansado y lo único que quiero es dormir**-Se excusó Hipo

**¿Cansado?**-Preguntó una sombría Astrid

**Así es linda, lo lamento pero hoy no estoy de humor**-Al ver la sonrisa de Astrid, Hipo se tranquilizó un poco, normalmente ella se enfadaría y poco después se desataría el Infierno.

Astrid era de esas chicas que se molestaban si no obtenían lo que quería, sumado a las hormonas realmente era un verdadero peligro.

Hipo intentó quitarse a Astrid de encima pero esta no cedió.

**Astrid linda te puedes quitar de encima**-Dijo el muchacho pero sólo recibió otra sonrisa de su novia, eso ya le estaba empezado a asustar-**Ehh linda**- Hipo se apoyó sobre sus codos logrando levantar medio cuerpo-**Ehh ¿Astrid?**- Preguntó más nervioso

Pero fue empujado violentamente por su novia la cual se acercó con una mirada que aterro al chico, sus ojos ardían en ira y sobre todo deseó.

**¡Escúchame bien Hipo Horrendus Haddock Tercero!**-El muchacho sólo asintió asustado-**Me importa un carajo si estás cansado yo quiero hacer el amor quieras o no**- La chica comenzó a darle besos de nuevo.

**Pero...Pero**-Era lo único que decía el chico.

Astrid un poco fastidiada decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, alzó su mirada en la habitación, buscando algo con que amordazarlo pero estando en un cuarto dónde la mayor parte de los materiales se encontraban ahí no tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba, unas cuerdas.

_**¡Bingo!**_

Pensó Astrid, para su suerte esas cuerdas se encontraban al lado de la cama, en una mesita de noche sin la más mínima intención de ser utilizadas pero eso iba a cambiar. Se estiró un poco sólo para alcanzar esas estúpidas cuerdas y sin importarle las súplicas o reclamos de Hipo, amarró sus muñecas de cada lado de la cama, dejándolo vulnerable.

Sonrió y siguió con su trabajo, poco a poco lo despojó de sus pertenencias, lo besaba de vez en cuando y tocaba lo que alcanzaba, pero los reclamos de Hipo aún seguían molestándola tanto que…

**¿Quieres dejar de gritar como una niña?**-Dijo la chica en un tono molesto- **Además esto te gustara**-Ella se abalanzo hacia su cuello el cual mordió con fuerza dejándole una gran marca roja pero no satisfecha con eso siguió hasta sacarle sangre, Hipo grito como nunca lo había hecho

**Ummm que sangre más dulce**-Se burló la chica-**Ahora viene lo mejor**-Se quitó su blusa dejando ver sus hermosos pechos- **¿Sabes que hacer no?**

Hipo solo asintió nerviosamente y comenzó a lamer sus pechos como nunca lo había hecho.

**Eso es el niño quiere su lechita verdad?**-Bromeo Astrid- **¡Oh por Thor! Tu si sabes lo que haces Hipo ¡Ohhhhh!**-Gimió Astrid y sin más separo a su novio, se levantó de su cama y se quitó su falda dejando ver aquellas sensuales bragas- **Te gusta lo que vez verdad**- Hipo no respondió-**¿Verdad?**- Astrid había puesto un pie en el pecho de Hipo dejándole sin aire

**Sss… siii**-Hipo apenas pudo pronunciar algo por la falta de aire

Astrid se quitó sus bragas y ambos notaron que ya estaba muy mojada.

**Mira lo que me provocas Hipo**- Astrid agarro el miembro de Hipo y lo posiciono en su entrada

Astrid movió el miembro sobre su entrada disfrutando de esa sensación.

**Astrid por favor para**-Suplico su novio con una voz quebrada

**Esto te gustara**-Después metió el miembro de su novio con fuerza comenzando a moverse bruscamente

Lo estaba lastimando, lo estaba lastimando, no podía creer lo que sucedía, su novia…. ¡Su novia lo está violando!

Astrid gemía cada vez más, estaba poseída por el placer que su novio le proporcionaba, sin embargo el chico no parecía disfrutarlo, sólo sentía como se movía salvajemente, lastimándolo mucho. Derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas y suplicaba a los dioses para que su tortura acabase pronto.

La chica estaba en su éxtasis y sin más derramó sus jugos en el miembro de Hipo, apretándolo duramente, el chico pensó que todo había acabado pero el dolor lo embargo de nuevo, Astrid había enterrado sus uñas en su pecho, provocando varias heridas con sangre, Hipo dio un gemido de dolor.

**¡Esto no ha acabado mi amado Hipo!**-La chica empezó a moverse de nuevo pero un poco más brusca-**¿Dime quien es tu dueña?**-Hipo no hablo así que Astrid grito-**¡¿Dime?!**

**¡Tú!**-Gritó un desesperado Hipo-**¡Tu Astrid Hofferson eres mi dueña!**

Pero lo único que logro fue que Astrid clavara sus uñas con más fuerza.

**Te equivocaste no soy Astrid Hofferson**-Dijo la rubia aumentando aún más sus movimientos-**¡Yo soy Astrid Haddock! Ok?**

**¡Si está bien eres Astrid Haddock!**-Gritó el chico totalmente asustado

**¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!**-Gimió la rubia**-¡Y que te quedé claro que yo sólo puedo tenerte, eres mío y sólo mío Hipo Horrendus Haddock Tercero!**-Enterró sus uñas con más fuerzas

**Ok... Ok...**-Fue lo único que logró articular

Astrid estaba alcanzado su segundo clímax en la noche, finalmente logró hacerlo, esta vez con un poco más de intensidad, derramó de nuevo sus jugos pero no fue la única que lo hizo, Hipo derramó su semilla en el interior de la rubia sólo para acabar con su tortura de una buena vez.

**¡Está muy caliente!**-Fue lo único que dijo la rubia hasta que finalmente cayó dormida sobre el pecho de Hipo con una cara de satisfacción

Sin embargo la cara de Hipo no reflejaba nada por el estilo, lo único que reflejaba, era miedo, dolor y mucho sufrimiento...

Empezó amanecer en Berk y como tal era costumbre que todos se levantarán para un buen desayuno en el Gran Salón.

En una mesa estaban reunidos Bocón y Estoico disfrutando de un buen desayuno a parte de una buena plática hasta que Hipo apareció entre las grandes puertas.

Este venía cojeando y con una mirada pérdida, se sentó sin más y no hablo durante un buen rato, esto preocupó demasiado a su padre.

**¿Hipo que te pasó?**-Preguntó Estoico sin embargo no escucho una respuesta de su hijo

**¿Hipo?**-Preguntó de nuevo pero nada, su hijo sólo estaba sentado mirando su plató de comida.

Y de un momento para otro empezó a sollozar débilmente preocupando a todos.

**¡¿Hipo que demonios pasó?!**- Exigió su padre

**A... As... Astrid**-Hipo sólo podía pronunciar eso

**¿Qué le pasó a la chica Hofferson?**-Preguntó Bocón

**Ella... Ella**-Hizo una pausa y comenzó a llorar como un niño-**¡Ella me violó!**

**¡Oh!**-Fue lo único que pronunciaron ambos adultos

Hipo seguía llorando y no daba indicios de parar de no ser por las palabras de su padre.

**Hijo acostúmbrate esto es más normal de lo que crees**-Dijo su padre

**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**-Pregunto Hipo aún con lágrimas en sus ojos

**Lo que quiere decir tu padre es que tú pasarás por lo mismo cada vez que Astrid quiera**-Dijo simplemente Bocón

**¡¿Qué?!**- Fue lo único que dijo Hipo

**Hipo realmente crees que nosotros somos lo que controlamos nuestra relación amorosa**-Rio un poco-**Eso es una mentira, aquí en Berk existe el feminismo, y por lo tanto una mujer puede hacerte lo que quiera, sin importar lo que cruel y bajo que sea**-Bocón asintió-**Tu madre hizo lo mismo conmigo durante años, fue duro para mí eso pero después de saber la verdad uno se acostumbra y no le toma importancia**

**¿Qué?**-Hipo estaba congelado con lo que dijo su padre

¡Acaso esto ocurriría siempre! Y lo peor de todo es que su novia no era cualquier vikinga, era Astrid Hofferson, conocida por su belleza y…. ¡Su dureza!

¡Oh Thor porque a mí!

¡Por que los dioses me odian!

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Cómo están?**

**Espero que bien, que le pareció este capitulo**

**No duden en comentar, ya sea critica o inclusive me pueden dar una idea**

**Por favor apóyenme con un pequeño, pequeñísimo comentario, es lo que más me ayuda para seguir escribiendo en este maravilloso sitio.**

**Gracias por su apoyo en esta pequeña serie. En verdad se los agradezco.**

**Pero lo más importante**

**Con quien pasaran este 14 de febrero**

**Amigo (**_**Con derechos**_**)**

**Amiga (**_**Con derechos**_**)**

**Amigo y amiga**

**Novia**

**Novio**

**Novia y novio**

**Con el perro**

**Amante?**

**No importa, lo importante es saber que tú eres especial para una persona en este mundo sin importar nada.**

**Gracias por todo.**

**Que la pasen muy bien (No como yo, la pasare con mi ex, pero con mi x-box, jajajaja que chiste más malo)**

**Un saludo**

**Adiós **


End file.
